


Sunlight

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Trans Erron Black, Trans Male Top, Trans character topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Kotal is in a needy mood and Erron, as always, is happy to indulge him





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Erron Black/Kotal Kahn, mlm smut, trans Erron Black, trans male top, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, feelsy smut
> 
> A long overdue promised smut piece between Erron and Kotal

Kotal and his trysts were a but unpredictable to be sure. Mostly dependent on his moods and if they actually had any time. If Erron could say something was always true, is that they were always great and always left him feeling loose and wobbly and just content from his head to his toes. Not to mention, seeing Kotal just sort of ‘glow’ with satisfaction just made his grimy little heart feel good.

Right now? Kotal seemed to be in a bit of a mood.

Kotal was kissing along his throat idly, holding Erron up in his arms and rumbling low and please as Erron groaned softly and craned his neck this way and that to let Kotal at any and all skin that he wanted. In a lovey mood it seemed, something that Erron was happy indulge. Especially the big hands that were squeezing his ass, though with only a bit of pressure that was telling Erron that the man was happy just holding him and the fact that he was being held by his ass was just a happy bonus.

“Your mask…” Kotal rumbled against his throat.

Groaning, Erron reached behind his head and tugged at the buckles, pulling them loose. When he could slip his head out he did, tossing his mask aside. Kotal rumbled pleased like again before leaning forward to kiss him. Softly, leaning forward to press Erron firmly into the wall behind them, and seemed content to kiss Erron softly. Lips pressing softly against one another, softly mouthing at each other and more content in the contact rather than the actual kissing.

“You okay?” Erron mumbled when Kotal parted for a moment to catch his breath.

“Very,” Kotal practically purred before pressing another round of kisses to Erron’s mouth.

Knowing that his purring rumbling sound was usually a sign that the man was genuinely, one hundred percent peachy keen, Erron merely hummed and kept kissing him. Guess he was just in a love-y mood. Something that Erron would happily take advantage of. Erron squeezed his arms around Kotal’s neck, digging his fingers into Kotal’s hair and happily kissing the man sweetly and needy like.

Actually, he wanted more skin. Kotal still had his neck piece, shoulderguards and other gear still on and Erron wanted to run his hands over the man’s skin, especially since he had wiped the body paint off and it was just Kotal’s dark skin all laid out to him. So, while still kissing the man sweetly, he started idly plucking at the catch to Kotal’s neckpiece, unhurriedly trying to get it off to get at more of the man’s warm skin. He just really, really wanted to run his hands all over the man--

The catch finally let go and Kotal’s neck piece fell, catching on the straps to his shoulderguards. Erron tugged it loose and then tossed it aside, knowing that it was sturdy enough to land a light toss. That just left Kotal’s strong neck and collarbone bare to Erron’s touch. And how he lovingly ran his hands all over that newly exposed skin, thumbing scars with extra attention, idly brushing away small spots of dried body paint that fell away with ease.

“Hey…” Erron panted when they parted for breath again. “You didn’t get all your body paint off.”

“Hmm… apparently not,” Kotal rumbled, leaning in to mouth and kiss along Erron’s jaw.

“Wanna take this to the bathroom? Could get you clean,” Erron muttered back.

“Will you wash me?” Kotal cheekily asked, smirking.

“Runnin’ my hands all over you? What sane person would pass that up?” Erron grinned.

They parted to go into the bathroom, the door getting kicked shut and Erron latching onto undressing the man from his gear right away, licking his lips as together they bore more and more of that heated skin that Erron wanted to to touch all over. And Erron was right, there were still patches of green/blue paint on his skin, mostly hidden underneath all that gear that dropped to the floor easily enough. Bearing all that glorious god like body to Erron’s waiting gaze.

Kotal undid his sandals and his underwear, letting his heavy semi-hard cock slip free. Erron did not get to enjoy the sight before the man was pulling him towards him, wrapping his arms around Erron and pulling him back up for kissing. Erron indulged him, since he also loved kissing Kotal and he very much loved to indulge the man’s needy moods. His fingers idly worked through the man’s hair as he was kissed, loving the feeling of those warm and thick lips kissing him sweetly and gently. Loved the big, rough hands rubbing along where they could.

“Thought you wanted me to wash you?” Erron chuckled against the man’s mouth.

“Maybe I don’t want to rush today?” Kotal rumbled, leaning down to suck on the thin skin behind Erron’s ear and making him moan. He forgot about wanting to get at the man’s skin for a moment as Kotal tormented the wet and sensitive skin, sucking a good hickie on the skin. Just groaned as he hugged the man closer to his body and his hips ground against the man as his pleasure quickly started to burn and his body craved touch.

A moan escaped him.

“... Maybe I do.”

Kotal gently lowered him to the ground and turned to fill up the tub. Plenty of time for Erron to hurriedly strip out of everything, feeling himself giddy and flush from want and need. He already felt wet, stiffening with blood. He took his own dick between two fingers and stroked himself a bit just to confirm it.

When the tub was filled, Erron followed Kotal in, getting pulled into the man’s lap.

“Holy shit,” Erron breathed as Kotal started mouthing along his jaw.

“I want you, my precious sunlight,” Kotal breathed before sucking another mark along Erron’s neck.

The man’s fully hard dick pressed against Erron. He took hold of it and pressed it firmly against himself, rutting against him and shuddering as the firm and hot flesh rubbed against his dick. That was it, that was the ticket. Kotal’s big hands found his hips and squeezed and pulled him closer and letting them rock more firmly against one another. Another moan tumbled free from Erron’s chest and Kotal rumbled pleased like.

It was only when the sparks of an orgasm started to build up in Erron’s lower belly that he pulled away, breathing a bit hard. But he did still want to wash the man, run his hands all over the man’s body. And it would be no fun to end things here. So, mournfully pulling away, Erron moved to the edge of the tub that had the washing things within arm’s reach, grabbing the wicker box and pulling it close enough to grab a few things. When he turned around, he had to take a second to catch his suddenly lost breath, because there was Kotal lounging, arms spread along the edge of the tub, hair down from its usual tie and splayed all over those broad shoulders, eyes hooded as he watched Erron with intent and face flushed with arousal.

Erron was the luckiest son of a bitch around. No contest.

“Ain’t you a sight,” Erron breathed as he straddled the man’s lap.

“I could say the same about you,” Kotal rumbled, lifting his head just slightly to look up at Erron.

Chuckling embarrassed like, Erron instead worked the bar of soap into one of the rough cloths that Kotal used to wash up, making sure to dunk it into the water to get it soapy and bubbly. When it was just that, Erron set the bar aside and took the cloth to Kotal’s skin, lovingly dragging it across the dark skin. Working the soap across the hot surface, washing away lingering flecks of body paint but also just sort of working the cloth along Kotal’s skin and making sure to drag his hands along every inch of skin too. The smell of Kotal’s soap, which smelled vaguely sweet and a bit like cinnamon, started to get thick in the air as it hit Kotal’s hot skin and Erron got really comfy and lost in the ample task at hand.

There were flecks of paint that had been hidden by Kotal’s neck piece that Erron washed away, clearing away the man’s strong throat and upper shoulders and collarbone of any lingering green paint. His arms were mostly clear except some bits around his elbows, but Erron still attentively washed those thick and strong arms anyway. Kotal’s big hands? Erron paid special attention to those. Not just because there was paint between his fingers and along his nails and some of the rougher knuckles, but also because Erron had a weakness for the man’s hands. Big and rough, scars along the palm where Kotal would shed blood for battle, also warm to the touch. When they were cleaned, Erron brought one of the man’s hands to his mouth and kissed the scarred and rough palm sweetly and gently while Kotal just rumbled happily, like a big fucking cat.

“Might need to sit on the edge of the tub for the next part,” Erron noted when he deemed the upper part of Kotal’s body cleaned of all body paint.

Kotal did just that, but not before kissing Erron sweetly again, grinning when Erron chuffed embarrassed like and then pulling himself out of the water. Said water splashed around his muscular waist and thighs as he took a seat on the edge of the ground around the edge of the tub. Erron was still very glad to see that the man was still mostly hard. But that would come soon enough.

Getting the cloth soapy again, Erron started washing the man again.

Underneath the man’s tasset and around his belt were where the most of the lingering body paint was. All of it easy to wash away and left soapy trails along the lines, rises and divets and delicious rises and falls of the man thick and powerful muscles. It took a little elbow grease to get the paint off Kotal’s rough knees, worked rough from battle and kneeling to pray to the sun.

But after the knees the man was clean of any lingering body paint. 

Now just all flushed muscles underneath hot and aching skin and a pair of burning with lust eyes watching him as he shuffled forward and to take the man’s dick in hand. He licked his lips as he stroked the man once, thick and pierced dick filling up his hand in a way that had him rubbing his thighs together, before looking up to meet those hungry eyes. Kept looking at them as he opened his mouth and let his tongue lull out and then pressed it against the underside. That got a very deep moan out of the man, a passing thunder, so Erron dragging his tongue up and hooked his open mouth on the flared head of the man’s dick and then sealed his lips. Looking up as best he could, Erron sucked once and got the absolute delight of feeling Kotal bunch up all those thick and powerful muscles as the man fought to not just buck helplessly into Erron’s mouth.

Really grinning, Erron idly sucked the head of Kotal’s dick, using his hands and some slightly soapy bath water to stroke the rest. His jaw, he could already tell, was not feeling up for working up to deep throating the man’s dick as much as he would have liked, so instead he worked the head with his mouth as best he could and used his hands on the rest. Thankfully it seemed to be working just fine on Kotal, who was already panting and moaning and groaning so hotly, the taste of bitter precum already starting to fill his mouth.

And he would have been very content to just blow the man, always happy to get lost in the task at hand so to speak. But Kotal spoke up.

“My sunlight,” Kotal breathed.

Knowing that tone, even breathy and hot, Erron pulled his mouth off to look up at the man, breathing heavy.

“Will you indulge me today?”

“How so, honeysuckle?”

Kotal leaned back against the ground and spread his thighs wide. And then pulled one of his legs out of the water to bend and rest outside the tub. One big mitt grabbed the ass cheek of the bent leg and pulled it aside for Erron to get the hint. And honestly, such a simple display had never had Erron rip roaring aroused as he was, letting loose a weak and needy moan before embarrassingly quick scrambling out of the water to get the strap-on and thick oil from the other room.

“Eager?” Kotal chuckled softly, fondly, when Erron returned.

“I have sight and I have taste, darlin’,” Erron said, pointedly tugging on the man’s legs and getting him sprawled out on the ground completely. After he was done with the giant glorious bastard they would need to get back in the water to wash off. He ran his hands over Kotal’s thick muscular thighs and moaned again, leaning down to kiss the iron wall of his gut. “Fuck, you get me randy like no one else.”

Kotal chuckled again. The big bastard outright smirked when he pushed back the oil jar that Erron tried to hand him and Erron cursed hotly again. The man was out to kill him today it seemed. Rest in Peace, Erron Black, killed by sex with the glorious godly Kahn of Outworld. What a way to fucking go and Erron would have it no other way.

Normally Kotal liked to open himself up when he was the one getting fucked. He just knew himself better and Erron had no qualms (though usually because he as eagerly sucking the man’s dick or getting his dick sucked or he was trying to suck the soul out of the man through a kiss). So this? This was a new and fascinating treat. One that he would do to the best of his skill, dipping his fingers into the thick oil and bringing one to Kotal’s ass.

“Damn, you feel hot,” Erron breathed harshly, rubbing against the puckered ring of muscle. It felt hot. Hot enough to wonder if maybe Kotal was suffering a fever. But Erron knew that the man burned hot on a normal day, knew from the heat of his tongue when they kissed and how warm to the touch that he always was. Still strange to feel it first hand.

Using one finger to start pushing forward, Erron leaned forward and used his free hand to take hold of Kotal’s dick again. Figuring that a full blown blowjob would probably make the man blow his top a little too soon, Erron settled for licking to keep the man’s interest. Also because between a finger being eased into his body and the tongue on his dick, Kotal started moaning and Kotal moaning was always the hottest thing for Erron. That deep rumbling moan that sounded more like a distant earthquake. A moan of his own escaped his mouth and he sucked on the underside of the flared head of Kotal’s cock as he worked his finger knuckle deep inside of the man, feeling the heat and how he squeezed down on Erron’s finger just right.

He took his time working Kotal open, mostly enjoying the feeling of the man’s sheer heat and listening to him groan. He rubbed his gun calloused finger against the man’s insides, wriggling around to open him up, trying to find the spots to make Kotal moan louder and more. And it took pushing his finger down to the knuckle, but he found Kotal’s prostate and circled it loosely to get Kotal to thrown back his head and let loose a moan that had Erron clenching up and feeling wetness drip down his thighs.

He worked a second finger in after adding more oil, using two fingers to scissor and stretch the man out more, get him ready for the real deal. Working the man open further and further, working oil into him to get slick.

“My… sunlight…” Kotal moaned.

“Ready?” Erron breathed.

“Yes.”

Gently pulling his fingers out, Erron quickly got the strap-on and harness to use it on. After getting the strap-on slick, Erron got between Kotal’s thighs and nudged them apart, encouraging the man to tilt his hips up just a nudge before taking the toy in hand and aiming it before pressing forward. The blunt head of the toy pressed against Kotal, meeting resistance for only a second before he was sinking in, foreplay and slick making it easy to slide all the way to the base, his hips pressed against the man’s ass.

“Damn… you good, honeysuckle?”

“Very,” Kotal said, taking his dick in hand and stroking himself. Erron loved seeing that big fist stroke that big cock.

“Mmm, don’t mind if I start movin’ already?”

“Please do, my summer sun,” Kotal groaned.

Taking hold of those big and thick and muscular thighs, Erron pulled his hips back to pull out just a bit and then pushed in. And then out and then back in. Building up a rhythm, holding onto the man’s thighs as the man rumbled like a big cat as he stroked himself off and got pounded. Fuck he was hot. Erron dug his fingers into hot muscle and worked his hips, trying to wring as many delicious moans out of the man as he could, making sure to grind his hips forward when he was bottom out to rub the strap against himself for his own pleasure. But he had to admit, the view was getting him going something bad.

“Damn, but you are a sight like this,” Erron panted as he thrust with force and speed, watching the man moan and fist his cock faster, palm skimming across the pierced underside. “Fuck, I am one lucky bastard to see it.”

Erron aimed his hips a little upwards and Kotal threw back his head and moaned loud and deep inside his chest. Grinning wickedly, Erron aimed his thrusts up just a bit every few thrusts to get the man’s prostate, making sure to not oversenisitze him, but really get the giant moaning underneath of him. The hand stroking Kotal off suddenly hurried, pearls of pre-cum dripping onto his flexing belly and pooling in the heavy dips of muscle. Fuck this man was hot and he was all Erron’s.

“Erron...” Kotal breathed hotly.

“You close, sugar?” Erron panted.

“Yes,” Kotal panted.

“Well… let me help you, honeysuckle.”

Erron swatted Kotal’s hand away from his cock, grinning at the annoyed huff when the man complied. Not that the man was annoyed for long, shouting when Erron snapped his hips forward with force, cock twitch as Erron snapped his hips into the man with speed and force. Kotal panted and huffed loudly and roughly below him, getting really close. And with the man so close, Erron let one of the man’s thighs go to grab his cock for him and started stroking him hard and fast in time with his thrusts.

Kotal threw back his head again, dead silent, and the cock in Erron’s hand twitched hard against his palm and then made a mess of the man’s heaving stomach. He made sure to stroke the man through the entirety of his orgasm before letting himself fall off into his own, feeling himself clench and spasm as he planted the toy deep inside of Kotal. He throbbed hotly as pleasure flooded his spine as he bent over Kota, bracing hands on either side of the man’s torso, panting and moaning quietly.

They remained blissed out and enjoying the aftershocks of their orgasms for several minutes, quietly panting and trying to catch their breath.

After a moment, Erron pulled the strap free of Kotal, making sure to take it nice and slow for him, before undoing the harness and setting it aside. Grunting, Kotal lazily shifted towards Erron’s gentle tugging and followed him back in the bath. He did rumble pleased like when Erron started gently washing him again, getting the cum off his stomach and cleaning up the oil that clung to his skin. The man gently returned the favor, running his hands over where sweat had gathered and very gently and carefully ran his fingers over Erron to clear away some of the cum from his body.

When they were all clean again, Kotal surprised Erron by bodily lifting him up, Erron scrambling and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and his legs around Kotal’s torso. A mimic of the pose that they had when they first started, Erron thought bemusedly. And Kotal was carrying them back into the bedroom and the bed, gently lowering Erron onto the sheets before shuffling on the bed to join him. Kotal pulled him into their familiar spooning position, holding Erron close as he curled around him before settling, content to a T.

After a moment of snuggling, Kotal moved a little to press a kiss to the thin and sensitive skin behind Erron’s ear.

“My thanks for the indulgence, my sunlight.”

“The pleasure was all mine, honey bee,” Erron sighed contently.

There was quiet for a moment more.

“I love you.”

Erron shuffled around, careful to not push against the arms holding him, until he was faced with Kotal’s face. Cheeks still flushed, eyes open and vulnerable. That face that was seemingly always a mask of pride and strength, now soft and weak and open and wanting. So Erron leaned forward and pressed the softest and sweetest of kisses to Kotal’s lips, feeling the man melt. When he pulled back, he offered the giant softie a smile.

“Love you too.”


End file.
